LoveHate
by Faunn
Summary: Great story I wrote up, so please read to know what its about. T for stuff later on. NOT a cross over, but there was nothing else. R&R, thnks.


((Disclaimer: You might think I'm lying, but this is NOT based of 'The Princess Diaries'. I thought this up, and decided to run with it. Please Read and Review. And I KNOW it isn't done, I'm working on this! ¬.¬

AuthorsNote: This bounces from Talon to Katt's to 3rd person to anyone else's point of view, so try to keep up : ))

.Love.Hate.

**Roalty of the 21st century**

::-----------------------::

::Chapter 1::

"Katherine, this is one of mum's best friends. Her boy is about your age! Isn't that right, Jilena?" She nodded, though it was almost a bow.

"Yes, Tallon is 11. Is that how old you are, dear?"

"Yep! Well, I'm actually almost twelve, but I'm not yet, so I'm still 11!" Her mother's friend laughed, then gave her a smile.

"Well, we all wanted to tell you two something."

Katherine, also called Katt, looked around the room, seeing both her and Tallon's family. There was only their parent's and grandparents, really, but she hardly ever got to see them.

"Now," Mrs. Hexma, who was Jilena, Tallon's mum, brought Katt back to Earth; she had a short attention span to these things. "As we were, your mother and I wanted to tell you both something."

Katt cocked her head. "Well, I hardly know Talon, since this is only the second time we've met." Mrs. Hyexma laughed, but it wasn't to what she said, more of how she said it. She had a problem actually saying 'Tallon', so she called him 'Talon' - it was easier.

"Don't worry dear, you will know each other soon enough." Then she walked over to where the other adults were sitting, as Uncle Horace came over to both of them.

"Now, I need to tell you both something, but first, you two have to answer some questions, okay?"

Katt nodded her head with gusto, but Talon mearly rolled his eyes, he didn't enjoy family gatherings as much as her, they always had something to tell them; last time he met Katt, very hyper and perky, to much for a boy at his age.

"Good, good. Well, who can tell me what 11+12 is?" Katt shot her hand up, but Talon sighed.

"23." Katt shot him a look, but then smiled back at Horace.  
"Good boy, so you both have how longer until you're 23?"

"Look, we're 11, not 5. We know how to count higher than ten."

For a moment, he was taking aback, but then smiled. "You are completely right. So, I should tell you up front, eh?"

Suddenly, Talon and Katt's mum's got up and went over to Horace. They pulled a distance away from the two preteens, but still in earshot. Katt pretended to be interested in something on the marble floor, while Talon studied the chandelier above them.

_"We can tell them now, they're just children!"_

_"Yes, this isn't what we were planning on telling them in the first place!"_

_"Yes, well, it was harder for you to take when you were that age, and I know, but shouldn't we get it over with?"_

_"That isn't the point! You don't know what could go wrong. We've all been surprised the same time."_

_"Yes, but we have always surprised them, maybe we're due for a new...experiment."_

_"We don't know how they'll react, this could really affect the outcome!"_

_"Well, if it is going to happen to them anyways, they should atleast know why. I duely recall you didn't find your boy any more attacting then as she does to him now."_

_"That may be true, but this can have a disastoriuous outcome, starting with they might be very angry when they get to that point!"_

_"Yes, but, as I said, I wouldn't make much of a difference if that was true, eh?"_

_"Fine, but if this doesn't work..."_

_"You've got my word I'll never do it again."_

They stepped back, and Uncle Horace walked back over to them. Talon eyed him, but bit his tounge; he had lived in the shadows of heirs and monarchs enough to know when to keep quiet.

"Let's get back to what we were at, shall we?" He leaned back for a moment, admiring the two. They both called him 'uncle', but he had no relation to either one, as did the two children to each other.

Grinning, he started again. "As we were. Now, in twelve more years, there will be a big celebration! Does anyone wish to guess?" Both kids shook their heads no, they wanted to know then.

Tanya, Katt's mother, shot him an icy look, and he quickly continued one.

"Yes, well, when you two turn 23...You're, well, you're going to get married!" He grinned for ear to ear, hoping for the best.

Both were taken aback, the shocked expressions were glued on their faces. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Gross!" They both yelled in unison; Katt stuck her tounge out as Talon grimanced. Horace sighed, then wispered to the mothers.

"Just remember, before you kill me, that they _are_ just children."

They both glared at him, then Jilena sighed.

"It's best we all go now, right?"

Tanya nodded, then went over and nudged Katt away; Talon was led the opposite with his mum.

"Weren't you going to tell them something else?" Horace shouted to both before they could get far. Tanya turned to him.

"Yes, but I believe these two shouldn't be told that by you right now, right?"

He frowned, but nodded, then went over to the other remaining adults. Katt's grandfather shifted slightly.

"I think that went much better then my daughter's meeting with her boy, they nearly killed each other in the first week." He chuckled. Horace smiled.

"True. So now its up to the grizzlies to tell them they aren't staying here any longer?"

He laughed, full and hearty this time, suprising those who had fallen asleep. "Yes, yes, but it proabaly is better they told them. I know those two need some time away from each other, and you, too."

Horace grinned, his wrinkles of an older age were starting to shine through. "Yes, though I'm not sure if you mean the kids, or the mothers."

"Dad?"

Horace turned, and saw his son, Danny, standing at the doorway. Some of his growing midnight black hair was dangling in front of his eyes.

"Yes, boy? I thought you were waiting with Kenroy?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, but I've been there for over an hour. And Kenroy got called by one of the other guards."

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head, "No, but it didn't sound bad."

"Alright, well, I'll meet you in the car, right?"

He frowned, but nodded in agreement, then turned and left.

"How old is he?"

"Twelve."

"Has he already gone through some train? Guidance?"

"Yeah, that's what Kenroy's here for."

"It's obvious he misses you."

Horace stared at the ground. "Yeah." He then turned and followed where Danny had been moments before. Sighing, Talon's father, Therin, stood up.

"Sometimes I worry about this family."

"Pish posh, you need to be more optimistic! Everything will turn out fine, just you wait and see."

He looked over to the other's, nodding. "Yeah, maybe your right. Maybe."

::-----------------------::

((So? Was I good? Send me something that tells me how I did! Just R&R, like always, but I'm not having any 'requierments', but there is some waiting, I'm working on a few others, so be patient! Thnks! And tell me how the title is, I like it, but I might change it.))

A/n: Some help with pronouncing...

::Katt: Just 'Cat'

::Tallon: 'Tal-lon'/'Towel-lawn' (Faster with the second one), like 'Talon', but with another 'l'

::Jilena: Jill-ena (Ena as in Lena)

::Hexma: Hex-Ma (Not Ma as in "But ma!" but ma as in maroon)

::Therin: Thair-inn (Ther is like 'fair' but with a 'th')


End file.
